Bearings that include a split ring require a seal between the parts of this ring in order to prevent the escape of lubricant from the bearing and the entry of contaminants into the bearing. For this purpose a seal, for example, an O-ring, can be disposed between the parts of the split ring. However, due to the arrangement of the seal between the bearing ring parts the O-ring can shift, whereby the seal effect can diminish. Furthermore, with particularly narrow bearings there is little space between the rows, with the result that the arrangement of such an O-ring is complicated or even impossible.